The Fun of Fighting
by Abster1
Summary: Silly title. Oneshot. LillyJackson. Miley is very overprotective, to the extent of pummeling her brother if he crosses a line. Apparently, a line has been crossed. T for language.


A/N: Phew. Another story. I have no idea where this came from (Okay, actually- inspiration from 'You Gotta Not Fight For Your Right to Party'), but it was a plot bunny that came out on the computer - then for some reason the other day I decided to finish it. (Even though I've got another one-shot to finish and a full chappie story people are waiting on. :( Meh ) Yeah, so when I finished - this looked like crap. But through 3 personal editings and re-editings... it looks much better now.

Right - final note. This story is so rated because of language. There's only really two I think... but they're really expressive. And as a teen I know they don't _really_ bother me. But I'm an author who has neither been encouraged nor discouraged to use profanity. So I warn - there is language, but I can only say - he's angry. Angry teens use explict words. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Hannah Montana. The CDs and one DVD don't count. Done completely for pleasure - please don't sue.

* * *

Lilly had just walked out of the Stewarts' house, leaving a mellow Miley and a smiling Jackson. Of course, Jackson wasn't actually hanging out with them, but they were in his living room, and he figured, that was enough reason to be in the same place. He started to ignore Miley thoroughly, wondering how soon he could creep back up to his room inconspicuously, and just when he looked at the clock to time his departure, Miley stepped into his line of vision.

"I saw what you were doing."

"What? Huh, Miles?" Her stare was of death, and he didn't think he deserved it this time.

"I saw what you were doing and I'm giving you a warning," the warm, swelling feeling he had started to disappear, "You are _not_ going to go anywhere near her, got it?" He sat for a minute under her death stare, contemplating pleading innocent, "Don't play dumb Jackson, you got it?"

He sighed surrender, "Got it," and he trundled upstairs, elation gone as his sister beamed with triumph.

* * *

_A few days later_

Jackson was walking between the kitchen and the couch when the door flung open, Oliver and Lilly spilling into the room. All three Stewarts looked up at the newcomers, and Jackson, just like his family, looked from Oliver to Lilly, his eyes simply resting on Lilly for a second or two more under his own pretense of habit and intoxication.

Before Lilly and Oliver had said 'Hello' to everyone there was a yell, "Oh my god!" Miley launched herself in Jackson's direction, and last second he was able to dart behind Oliver and start running away from her. "What'd I say?! Don't! And you DO! GAH!"

They had circled the living room once when Jackson spun 'round, "I didn't do anything, Miley!" He continued circling the couch with Miley, as they stared each other down. Both Lilly and Oliver were confused, neither expecting a happy ending. Robby however, needed very little explanation, and was simply worried for his son's health.

"YES –" she lunged, "YOU –" Robby moved swiftly in front of Jackson, "DID!" Oliver managed to grab hold of Miley around the waist before she could reach her brother.

Jackson could only look out from behind Robby, lost for words. Instead, Robby spoke calmly to his daughter, "Mile, he didn't do anything."

"You don't know, Daddy! You didn't see!" She struggled a little in Oliver's grip, but he held fast.

"I do know. I saw what you did, it was nothing." She opened her mouth to protest but he continued, "If he_ really_ wanted to do something he could've. Trust me."

Miley still felt triumphant, "No! No, 'cuz I told him not to Daddy – so he couldn't've. I _knew_."

He tried not to sound condescending, "What? A week ago?"

"_Dad_."

"What?" Miley was almost more oblivious to Jackson than she was to both Oliver and Lilly standing in the room, "How…"

Robby simply nodded, as Miley tried to voice something, but Robby understood. "At the very least…" he paused, "three months."

Miley's mouth dropped open, but there was still a more insistent, "_Dad_."

Much to his son's horror, Robby seemed to enjoy his extra knowledge. "I noticed what you did a _loooong_ time ago, Miles –"

"_Dad_." Jackson had fully removed himself from behind his father.

"And I heard some things too –"

"_Dad_."

"So I told 'im –"

"DAD!" Jackson sprang out in front of his dad and clamped a hand in front of his mouth, "What is _wrong_ with you?! I can handle my own life –you and Miley _both _need to BUTT OUT." He turned to Miley, face flaming from anger, "Miley – I don't care who you think you are, but I do NOT need you to tell me what to do. Dad's wrong, it's not three, oh no – SIX! And not once – not ONCE did I do shit, so you need to just back the fuck off alright?" Not only did Miley nod fervently, but actually backed up a few steps into Oliver, who had not let her go. Jackson turned again, "Dad, you have NO right to do anything – and don't even try to act like you know stuff, because you don't know half of it. NO! Not even half, you don't know a quarter of it! That's right, you don't know a fourth of what you're talking about, so don't even try!"

In any other case, Robby would've grounded Jackson for a month for back-talking and language, but something in his voice changed his mind. Instead of a reprimand, Robby mumbled, "I'm sorry Jackson. It's your life."

Miley was still too shocked to do anything but lean against Oliver, but she didn't have to. Her eyes' message was all the apology Jackson needed. Lilly however, who hadn't made a sound for the entire affair suddenly shouted, "I'm confused!"

Jackson, who was now glowing like the setting sun replied, "Sorry, secret."

She didn't give up that easily, "No, this is all about you. Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"C'mon – tell me."

"No."

"One good reason."

"No."

"Yes."

Trying to interrogate him, Lilly managed to wind up very close to Jackson. Once she had asked him, Jackson knew he would tell her, it was just a question of how strong his will power was. He thought he was doing pretty well, until he kissed her. He put a lot of feeling into it too, so that even though Miley jumped and gasped dramatically, she had plenty of time to come to her senses.

Jackson stepped back a minute or two later, biting his lip. Lilly stood in front of him, eyes closed for a second. And then, a twinkle in her eye, she replied, "Sorry, I don't think I understand, could you –"

But Jackson knew what she was going to say, and he smiled, cutting her off soundly with another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yep. There it is. Extremely random, but I hope you liked it. Please review! Whether you liked, loved, hated, or cringe in the thought at... tell me via review! And so... YAY! My first complete Lilly/Jackson anything!

-Abz


End file.
